


Liver and Cheese

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty Jokes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: During a night of drinking with Lars and Lovi, the two of them and Antonio get a surprise question. They're eager and amused to give the right answer~Oneshot/drabble





	Liver and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Lars = Netherlands; Bella = Belgium

Antonio was pretty drunk. He was at the bar with his two best friends, Lovi and Lars. Of course, they were more drunk than him. Riiiiiiight.

Lars' little sister Bella approached the trio, a small smirk twitching her lips playfully. "Hey, whoever can use liver and cheese in a sentence can have me."

"Have you?" Lovino repeated skeptically. She nodded, like that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okay." Lars deadpanned, even though she was his sister. "I like liver and cheese."

"That's not creative at all."

"Well, I think liver and cheese taste like shit." Lovino tried.

She shook her head again, not satisfied. "No swearing, Lovi."

"Like hell!"

"Ah, _mi amigos."_ Antonio lulled. He cleared his throat. "Liver alone, cheese mine~"

They stared at him.

"Nice!" Bella chirped.

"...you're spending way too much time around goddamn Francis." Lovino grumbled.


End file.
